


Climbing tour

by Feuchen



Series: KenTora-Week 2020 <3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: A little trip to the mountains, while Kenma actually only wants to play Pokémon in peace.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: KenTora-Week 2020 <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997116
Kudos: 2





	Climbing tour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of KenTora/ToraKen Week <3
> 
> through ... i'd trouble writing bc of headache and other things yesterday v.v i hopefully write the next days on time but cant promise anything! ><
> 
> [connected to the first story of the week, but can also be read independently ^^]

Kenma was unsure how it happened that he was in the middle of nowhere, along with Tora, who was flying / hovering in the air in front of him, Nishinoya, who was about to climb the mountain near them while looking at them with a side glance, and Yaku, who was actually the reason why Kenma was here in the first place.  
Okay, Yaku and Kuroo, who had persuaded him to get some fresh air. Even though Kuroo couldn’t accompany them because something came up. But it was enough that Yaku was at least as anxious to drag Kenma outside.  
"Come on, Kenma! You can do it later-" Tora probably started again, but Kenma just looked at him with an evil look that made Tora shrink back. "Sometimes I think you’re a demon too, the way you look at me..."  
"I’m just trying to catch these Pokémon here," grumbled Kenma and looked back at his phone. One good reason they were in the wild was that he could find some new Pokémon. He hadn’t had much chance to do anything on Pokémon Go lately, because he had to deal with the whole move. And after that, an annoying Demon hadn’t left him alone.  
"We didn’t bring you along to play Pokémon all the time, Kenma," Yaku said, and looked at him shortly afterwards, holding Kenma’s phone in his hand while he grinned at him.  
A low hum escaped Kenma when he realized that the other one had used his magic to do it. At first he had found it interesting that Yaku had magical abilities, especially because he had rather annoyed Kuroo with it.  
"What are you still doing down there?!" Nishinoya’s loud voice interrupted his thoughts and made Yaku turn to him. In the meantime, Nishinoya had apparently climbed up half the mountain while they were all still down on the ground. Kenma was not sure if he wanted to climb this mountain even one step.  
"Persuade Kenma to stop hanging on his cell phone," Yaku called up to him, even when Kenma heard the other one smiling.  
"Ph", Kenma mumbled and crossed his arms in front of him, "I will certainly not climb up there!"  
"Come on, that looks like fun," Tora started and continued to fly a bit above the ground in front of him.  
"You can fly, Tora ...", Kenma murmured back quietly.  
"So can Yaku," Tora shrugged, glanced briefly at the other one, "and this way I can save you if anything happens."  
"Don’t worry, Kenma," Yaku replied and looked at him calmly again, "I promised Kuroo that I would look after you."  
Kenma snorted, but didn’t move a bit. "Then give me my cell phone and let me play on. Pokémon is at least safe."  
"Hurry up," Nishinoya yelled down to them again, "you’re missing all the fun!"  
"Come on now," Tora mumbled and grabbed Kenma’s wrist, pulling him forward a little, "at least a little bit..."  
Kenma made a frightened sound when he was dragged along by Tora, but only immediately turned to the side. "You’ll catch me, right?"  
"I promised", Tora grinned at him, "whereby, never believe a demon, so ... uh..."  
Kenma grinned crookedly. "Thanks for saying that again."  
"Nothing will happen to you, Kenma," Yaku said now and stepped behind him, "if you cannot believe him, you can trust me to save you."  
Tora grinned crookedly, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "No, honestly, I’m certainly not leaving my kitten alone with anything."  
For a moment Kenma swallowed, looked at him and finally nodded. He knew that he didn’t like the fact that Tora had such a claim on him, but he also knew that the demon was trying to make amends for what happened. And besides, he still had Yaku’s magic to protect him, didn’t he? "Okay. But after that, you leave me alone to catch the Pokémon here."  
He noticed how Tora and Yaku both turned their eyes a bit before Yaku smiled at him. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
